Nightmare of The Karakura Street
by ShiraIby
Summary: Who's having nightmare? And what the hell involves kicking and crying! Find out!


**NIGHTMARE OF THE KARAKURA STREET**

* * *

**A/N:** I hate nightmares as much as I hate pills!! Oh well, I have no idea where I get the title from.. It doesn't seem to suit the story—who cares about it anyway! ENJOY!!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** BLEACH isn't mine—anyone would know that!! xD

* * *

..

..

The night was silent; at least it was, before certain someone needed to give her husband a piece of her mind.

"Ichigo, we need to talk."

Ichigo Kurosaki froze. Nothing turned his knees to jelly quite like those little words. He knew what would happen after that—he saw it one too many times in dramas, soap operas, movies, read it in books, novels: long serious talks, vicious arguments, finger pointing, the threat of divorcing, actual divorcing and general nasty goings-on along those lines.

"Rukia," Ichigo blurted out. "I'm sorry for everything, okay? Just that, we don't have to do this, right? I mean, you love me—as much as I do.. So, please, give me a chance to make things right, okay?" He took her into his arms and held her tightly.

Rukia was shell-shocked, unable to speak a single rational word throughout his entire outburst. And now, she was openly gaping at him in disbelief. "Ichi—"

"Rukia—please! Stop this insanity! I'm sorry okay—for whatever the hell I might have done and all-." He pleaded--his voice breaking and his arms tightening around her.

She gently took his face in her hands and stared at his pleading amber eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but Rukia silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"What have you done?" Rukia looked at him slyly.

"I didn't do anything!" He answered without a moment's hesitation.

"Then, why apologizing to me since you have done nothing?" Her voice sounded curious, almost likely a little suspicious. "Well, I thought that we're going to divorce-." Ichigo looked at her as Rukia softened her eyes.

"No. Not that." Rukia sighed. "That's never going to happen—at least it will when you cheated on me." she snorted.

Ichigo inhaled heavily, feeling a little relieved to hear that and yet a little exhausted from his tirade before. "There's something you should do, Ichigo." Rukia stated. And she sounded serious. Ichigo wondered what the hell was so damned important in the middle of the night.

"You need to lose your scowl! It's hideous!" She blurted. Ichigo's jaw dropped as he stared at Rukia in full of disbelief. He scowled even deeper.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"See—see!! That's what I'm talking about! Such hideousness!" She hissed, finger pointed towards his face, who was still scowling. He snapped it out and climbed up to the bed. Ichigo refused to hear any of her nonsense blabbering anymore, tugged himself with blanket all over his body. And pretended to snore loudly so as she would shut her mouth up.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

The next morning, or so we thought, Rukia woke up with her husband NOT on the bed. Feeling a little curious, she got out from the bed, searching for Ichigo all over their bedroom. Nope. No sign of the orange head anywhere.

"Oh well.. He might be downstairs." She yawned, stretching her arms, feeling a little groggy.

After about 30 minutes or so, she walked downstairs to see Ichigo was actually making breakfast for the two of them.

"That's funny---"She thought. To think that Ichigo got up in such an early morning was enough to make her feel that he—the man was **not** Ichigo.

And—this insanity?!

Ichigo was actually cooking, for her?!

That's ridiculous.

Except for some special events or days, he did cook..

But now.. It seems absurd to her.

"That's it." She inhaled. She moved slowly towards the orange man and she yelped jumping back and falling right on her ass. There in front of her was Ichigo smiling to his ears, not what Rukia was expecting to see that, that's for certain.

"Hello, my dearest wife." Ichigo cooed, making Rukia shuddered with such fear and disgusted feeling as she thought that he was insane.

"Come my dear—have a sit." Ichigo smiled seductively at her. Rukia nearly jumped out of her skin as she yelped quietly.

"I-ichigo??! What's wrong with you?!" she shouted making sure to keep her voice at a certain level as to not alert the neighbours in such an early morning.

Now that she remembered, there was not even a slight scowl on her husband's face. And she actually thought of that would be great—which didn't seem to be that way NOW.

Rukia blushed, jumping back hitting the table in the process. "Come honey—a special meal just for you." Ichigo walked towards her, still smiling to his ears.

Rukia was totally panicked that she thought she needed to avoid him at all costs. She quickly rushed to the front door and ran away.

"Oh my GOD—what did happen just now?" she yelped. She thought that it would be nice if Ichigo would gladly lose his scowl for her—but when the time came and he actually did that, she was disgusted and horrified unfortunately.

She ran away and walked alone along the streets of Karakura, franticly look around for any thing that resembled a certain orange haired-man, in case Ichigo was following her. She actually looked like a refugee now.

"Sheesh! I gotta go and see Urahara-san now." Rukia mumbled.

"Where are we going?" came a voice from Rukia's side.

"To see Urahara, I suppose he has a cure for a sick husband of mine-" Rukia stopped walking as she looked up to see it was Ichigo who clutched to her arm lovingly. She jumped back in surprise as the situation registered in her brain.

"Arghhhh!!!" she chose to say as she pushed him away and ran the farthest place she could reach.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!!!!"

"Rukia—Get up! What the hell is wrong with you?" came a little blurry voice.

"Rukia, let go of my shirt!"

"Stop kicking my face, you idiot!!"

"That's it!!"

SPLASH!!!!

Rukia woke up, her hair soaked. She blinked to find Ichigo was holding a glass of water, standing next to her. She yelped loudly, jumping away from the bed. "Stay away!" she halted.

"Rukia, what the hell are you doing?!" Ichigo folded his arms, looking clearly curious as well as irritated of the kicking scenes just now.

Rukia blinked. Twice.

"Ichigo!!!!" She jumped towards Ichigo, hugging him tight; as if somebody was going to steal him away from her. She wept. "You have your scowl back," She shed tears of happiness.

"W-wha--" Ichigo was wondering, what did actually his wife dreamt; making her truly terrified by now. Maybe monsters or one of her bad memories with someone—that's what the man thought.

Ichigo softened his eyes as he hugged her back.. "Let's go and have a change..." Ichigo caressed her wet locks, leading her to the bathroom. "I'm glad I have the original you back.." she whispered.

..

..

..

..

..

"What were you dreaming just now?" Ichigo inquired, his hand ran through her silky black hair. Rukia shuddered with fear when remembered about the nightmare she was just having. And now was just 2 a.m. in the morning! Gaahh!!

"A very creepy nightmare." She inhaled heavily. "I never thought that it could be this scary.."

She sat up, held his face in her hands and stared lovingly at him. "Promise me—you're not losing your scowl anymore." She kissed him softly.

"…"

And the night was silent.

Again.

..

..

..

..

..

..

* * *

FIN

A/N: Every time I looked at pills, I had a nightmare! Honest.

* * *


End file.
